In the production of piezo actuators for injectors of fuel injection systems it is known to insert a piezo stack in a plastic receiving sleeve and, after electrical contacting of the piezo stack, to silicone-encapsulate it in said receiving sleeve, thereby immovably fixing the piezo stack and also the electrical terminal pins in the piezo actuator. For this purpose the known receiving sleeve has guide holes whose internal cross section is matched to the external cross section of the piezo stack so that the guide holes align the piezo stack when inserted.
The disadvantage of this known receiving sleeve for the production of a piezo actuator is the fact that the position of the piezo stack in the encapsulated piezo actuator sometimes deviates from the relevant specifications, which can result in problems when installing the piezo actuator.